Kenny
Origin Kenny (キョウジュ, Professor) is a fictional character in the Bakuten Shoot Beyblade metaseries created by Aoki Takao. The computer nerd in the series who has a high IQ and has a laptop to keep data on character stats and beyblades Overview Professor is the brains of the BBA Team team, the heroes of the series. He is a "self-described nerd", seeing as he'd gladly take the job of a janitor just to be around high-class instruments and computers. Later in the series his real name is revealed (Japanese version) and his mother is the one to say it. Although his real name is Manabu Saien (才媛マナブ Saien Manabu); all his friends call him Professor. Only a few people in the anime have called him by his real name such as his parents or DJ Blader in a few episodes. Kenny is voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the Japanese version, while in the North American version he is voiced by Alex Hood. Alex Hood says that Kenny has a similar personality to him and that portraying him is like "playing myself in real life". Biography Kenny's parents own a noodle shop and live right above it. His house...well noodle shop, his mom and his dad is only shown in Beyblade 2002. Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2001 Kenny first appears in Akira's beyblading place where there are other kids there as well. There was going to be a beybattle between Tyson and Akira but it got canceled due to a boy named Carlos from the Blade Sharks shows up. After Carlos left, Kenny introduced himself to takao and showed his laptop to him. After that both Tyson and Kenny became the best of friends ever since. When Max showed up, Kenny was jealous of him because he thought that Tyson would forget about him now that he made a new friend, but that soon turned out not to be trueas the three became good friends. During the Japan BBA qualifier, Kenny beybattled Kai and lost, with his beyblade that shattered in pieces. From that time on, he doesn't beyblade much, he is more on his laptop gathering stats on other bladers, updating his team's beyblades. The only execption is when he along with the Blade Breaker's face of against Kai at Lake Balkai however he does not last long in battle. Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 In this season of Beyblade, we get to see his mother and father. This is when we get to hear Kenny's real name, which his mother calls him that because that is her son. In his room he has a bed that has a blanket with the words CPU written all over it. After Tyson's beyblade get's an upgrade Kenny challenges him to a battle at first Tyson rejects seeing it as an insult to his blade but after making fun of Tyson he accepts and the two battle Kenny appears to have the advantege due to his beyblade literally hopping all over the place, at one point in the battle his Beyblade hop's onto a rock in the middle of a pound and is about to attack but topples backward's sinking into the pound. Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution Kenny updates his Einstein beyblade during the Beyblade 2003 Tag Team qualifier. Special Attacks * Hop Attack (First used in episode 04 (2001) in the Japan BBA qualifier tournament) * Frog Splash (First used in episode 05 (G Revolution) against the copy blader, Kotarou)